Green eyed captor
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Zoicite has been wanting and craving the beautiful moon princess ever since that day in the cave when the crystal was discovered and at last he may finally have her! At last! also a slightly different summary meaning the same thing inside
1. kidnapped princess

**Very sadly I do not own sailor moon, but I can dream!**

**Now we all know Zoicite was originally a guy so no flames!**

**Summary:**

**Zoicite has waited and watched and now the time has come for himt o claim the beautiful moon princess he had craved sinced that day in the cave when the crystal was discovered, he will have her!**

Serena sat upon her bed in the enveloping darkness.

Darien was gone her love, her prince.

She could still hear Zoicite's laughter as he took Darien away to Beryl.

Serena looked bitterly at her moon locket, that thing caused so much distress in her life.

The beautiful saddened princess got up from her bed and walked to the window, staring up at the moon, wishing her earth prince could be here to hold.

Zoicite stood in the shadows watching the beautiful moon princess mope.

He wanted her, there was no doubt about that and by the gods her would have her.

Serena turned suddenly to see the long blond hiared, green eyed Zoicite.

Serena looked at her moon locket sitting on her nightstand, but Zoicite msut have seen where her eyes went because he stepped in between her and the nightstand, putting the locket in his pocket.

"You're coming with me, Serenity-Hime" he said Commandingly.  
Serena shook her head no and backed away.

"You have no choice, Moon Princess, you will come with me" he said, stepping even closer to the frightened moon girl.

"Wh-Why? What do you want?" she questioned.

Zoicite said nothing as he cornered the frightened princess.

As she gazed into his green orbs, she began to feel very dizzy and before she knew it she passed out cold in Zoicite's waiting arms.

**This is my first Zoi/Sere fic so tell me what you think and if you like it, I'll continue it, I love you all!**


	2. Zoicite\'s intentions

** im so glad you all liked my first chapter, i worked so hard, here is the second chapter, enjopy!**

'My head hurts'

Serena groaned as her eyes fluttered open.

'Where am i?'

Serena tried to sit up, but found she did not have the streangth, what did Zoicite do?

Serena moved her head and surveyed her surroundings as best she could, the room was dimly lit with candles glowing softly gently illuminating the room

There were black velvet drapes underlined with green velvet over the windows and the walls seemed to be made of a blackish green crystal.

She tried once more to sit upon upon the four poster conopy she was laying on, but her attem,pts failed miserably and she sank back down upon the green silk sheets and pulled the black satin cover up closer and cuddled it fearfully.

Serena moved her head as she head the sounds of boots clacking on the tiled floor, she saw under the soft glow of light, Zoicite, his long tanish blonde hair free of it tie and flowing down his shoulders, his general top half unbottoned, it was clear to Serena he was dressed to woo.

At seeing him, Serena found the streangth in her to bolt upright in a sitting position but she did not dare to try and move from the bed.

"Why am i here?" was all Serena could manage.

"You are you, my lovely moon nymph, because ever since i saw you in that cave, i have wanted you, i have craved for you and at last you are mine" he said as he began to come closer, stopping at the foot of the bed.

Serena's heart was going about a mile a second, she knew that Zoicite was evil and didn't even wanna think what he could be capable of.

"I love Prince Darien, now let me go free" Serena snapped, deciding to be brave.

Zoicite narrowed his eyes, he hated that name, the name of the man that held the heart of his beautiful moon princess, the man that was not him.

Zoicite was on her in milisecond, his fingers wrapped around her throat.

"Never say that name around me, you are mine and that is finale, now if you are nice to me, you will find that life with me canbe quite nice" he said in a low serious tone.

Serena shivered fearfully and let out a relived sigh as Zoicite let go of her throat, but than something worse happed, he kissed her and not just a kiss, we're talking a **KISS**.

Serena panicked and bit his tongue when he licked her lower lip to try and get her to open up.  
Zoicite hollored in pain and leaped off of Serena.

"You bit my tongue!" he howled.

"Serves you right!" she screamed.

After the pain subsided, Zoicite decided it was time to stop playing around.

"Come tomorrow night, Serenity-Hime, you will br bride, i have already cleared it with Queen Beryl, who said as long as i kept you in line that i could marry you and she would tolerate you" he said, smiling deviously.

Serena was floored, he was going to force her to marry him! Now what was she going to do!

** well fans, what should happen, hould i make someone up to save our heroine or should i let Zoicite have her, i want to hear what you thinik, so let me know, i love you all!**


	3. Wedding bliss

Serena having now regained her streangth paced the room.

"What am i going to do? one of my worst enemys wants to marry me!" Serenaa said aloud, wanting badly to escape.

But there was no way that was going to happen, Serena had already checked the window in hopes of using sheets as a rope but the drop was still about 50 feet.

Serena turned suddenly when she felt a hand on her back, it was Darien, but he looked seriously evil.

"I heard the knews" he said menacingly "So Zoicite thinks he can have my princess".

"Darien!"

Zoicite had appeared and looked severely pissed off.

"Get you hands off my bride!" Zoicite growled angrily.

"No, she was mine first, i can get my way too, i have Beryl wrappered around my finger" bragged the evil raven haired prince.

Serena was beginning to feel like an evil magnet and it was not a pleasent feeling."  
"Stop it! I don't want either of you, Zoicite your evil as shit, and Darien you gave yourself up to evil,. which makes you a loser, so both of you just back off!" Serena shouted, feeling surprisingly good afterwords.

Darien suddenly hearing Beryl calling for him in his mind, ruluctantly left Zoicites chambers expecting an ear full from Beryl.

Serena felt despaired now at seeing what Darien had become, it just wasn't fair! But then her attention was directed toward Zoicite whom was now wearing his usual smirk.

"It is time to prepare now, my love" he said seductively.

"For what? and don't call me love!" Serena said sharply.

"Why for our wedding of course, in a total of three hours, you will be mine forever" said Zoicite stalking towards her.

Serena could only back away in fear, until suddenly her back hit the wall and Zoicite had trapped her against it with his arms at both sides of her.

Serena shivered fearfully, if only she had her locket!

Knowing what she was thinking, Zoicite withdrew her locket from his generals pants.

"You want this? Well then you have to give me a kiss" Zoicite said, his face too close to hers for comfort.

Serena looked at him disgustedly, she knew he wouldn't really give it to her, she could see the bluff in his eyes.

"Very well, i guess i'll just have to wait till the wedding... and the wedding night" he said, kissing her cheek and the leaving the room.

Two hours later Serena was greeted by servents whom dressed her up in a rather nice white wedding gown and a peridot covered tiara with a matching necklace and bracelette.

Serena sighed, how in the world would she get out of this!

She was led out of Zoicite's chambers to Beryl's thone room, where Zoicite waited beside the ugly queen in a really really nice black and green generals dress uniform.

Obviously Beryl was going to act as the preacher, oh gravy!

Serena was shoved up beside Zoicite, whom roughly snatched her hand.

The whole ceremony was a blurr to Serena, because before she knew it she heard ' you may kiss the bride' and boy did Zoicite kiss her.

Serena was going to struggle but thought better of since Beryl was there so she decided to just pretend to be the happy bride till she could hit Zoicite in private.

Zoicite picked Serena up princess style and disappeared with her to his chambers, once he set her down Serena slapped him as hard as she possibly could.

"Hentai!" she hollered.

"No, my love, not yet, but i can be a hentai, in fact i've been itching to be" he purred seductively as he backed her towards the bed.

"Oh my! Oh my!" Serena repeated as her legs hit the bed.

Zoicite grinned seductively and pushed her down onto the bed.

Serena looked frantically for some to use as a weapon as Zoicite began to crawl over her on all fours.

"Oh no, my love, you are all mine tonight" Zoicite said, holding her face her vice tight grip and then kissing her passionately, his hands searching for the clasps of her gown, once undoing the dress he eagerly pushed the dress down to her waist, where he found she was not wearing a bra, he'd have to thank the servants later.

Zoicite boldly cupped a breast in his hand and massaged it possibly causing himself more pleassure than it did her.

Serena couldn't believe that Zoicite's touch could ignite her like this, he made her feel aroused and by god she wanted him.

Serena couldn't help herself, her hands went up his chest and undid the buttons on his shirt.

Zoicite helped her slide it off his shoulders, and boy was he ripped.

Zoicite smiled at her eyes attention to his body and eagerly stripped off more of her dress and shed his pants.

Serena hated to admit but boy was she ready for this, she felt stupid for thinking it but Zoicite was really hot.

Zoicite roughly swipped her lace panties off and gazed at her awhile before slipping two digits inside of her.

Serena moaned in pleasure, and as the pleasure grew she began to buck her hips against his hand.

"Oh Zoicite, please..." Serena moaned.

"Please what?" he asked seductively.

"Please... i need you inside me" she moaned.

Zoicite smirked and settled himself between her legs.

After giving her a few reassuring caresses between her legs he shoved himself inside of her.

Serena and Zoicite moaned and screamed in pleasure together, the room making their moans and screams echo.

Zoicite plunged in qand out of her as fast, hard and deeply as he could over and over till Serena screamed his name to the heavens.

The two lovers could barely separate and their love making seemed to go on until dawn when they fell asleep.

Boy would Serena be surprised when she awoke.


	4. Maybe not so bad?

_**alright everybody, you have all been so loyal and supportive that im rewarding you with another chapter, don't i just love you**_

**smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm**

Serena slowly began to stir, sighing lustfully as she moved against the hard male body she was draped across.

Serena stared at Zoicite's handsome face, this Negaverse General was now her husband, this wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind for herself.

During her musing, Zoicite began to stir, his groin rubbing provacatively against her, bringing back memories to both of them about last night.

Zoicite smiled, his eyes still closed, he knew his beautiful moon nymph was watching him sleep.

"Zoicite, I know you're awake, open your eyes" Serena snapped, testing her freedoms.

Zoicite let his eyes slowly flutter open and he grinned lustfully at the beautiful moon girl still laying on top of him.

"Just can't get enough of me , can you?" said Zoicite, winking seductively.

Serena frowned but let her features soften once she thought about it.

"Sure, if that makes you feel special" she said smirking, she knew she hit his male ego.

Serena grinned, maybe this was the best choice, well okay so she never really had a choice, but still.

She gently ran her fingers through his golden tan locks, enjoying the texture.

"Ready to go again?" he said with a rakish smile.

Serena blushed and let him do as he wished with her

_**I promise next chapter will be way longer, I was going through writers block when writing this, please love and support me! Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, can you believe I'm finally updating on this? Me either, well anyway I am giving you two chapters to make up for practically abandoning this story, and I must add that chapter 6 is rather steamy tee hee hee, well, enjoy!

Oh and NO MORE comments about Zoicite being a girl in the anime, he's a guy in the manga; those comment makers know who they are. Thank you.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM Chapter 5- a night out Serena paced the room, waiting for Zoicite to come back; he was getting permission from Queen Beryl to take Serena out for a while. 

Zoicite walked into the room, bringing wonderful news to his beautiful wife.

"Beryl said all of the Generals could go out and enjoy themselves before…" Zoicite said, but trailing off as he almost brought up a delicate subject.

"Before what?" Serena questioned guardedly.

"It isn't important, come now, we have the day to enjoy ourselves" Zoicite said, grabbing his woman by the waist and kissing her deeply before ushering her out the door.

"Hold onto me" Zoicite commanded, pulling the blond princess tight against him as they reached the hall and then teleporting in a flash of green light.

The couple re-appeared in the streets of Tokyo, a carnival making merriment all around them.

"Oh! Look Zoicite! A carnival! Can we go?" Serena asked, looking up at him with those irresistible blue eyes.

With a sigh of defeat, Zoicite signaled her to lead the way.

Serena cried with delight and pulled him over to the Ferris Wheel.

"I have always loved this ride, you ride with your significant other and then when you get stuck at the top…" Serena trailed off with a sexy wink and pulled him into a box.

Chapter 6- Ferris Wheel lemon 

The Ferris Wheel went up and up until Zoicite and Serena were stuck at the top of the wheel.

Zoicite lounged back, seductively puffing out his groin, and winking suggestively at his wife.

The lovely moon princess blushed and scooted closer to her flirtatious husband, feeling curious heat gather in secret places.

Zoicite leaned over and devoured her lips with his, his passion frightening and arousing at the same time, oh how he made her want him.

He cupped a soft round breast in his large male hand (A\N: hee, hee, 'large' hand, hint, hint), squeezing it lightly, caressing her to maddening arousal.

Serena softly moaned, her legs opening slightly as he hand slid beneath her skirt, pushing aside her silken black panties and stroking the slick wetness of her womanhood.

Serena moaned as softly as she could manage, gazing up at the restless moon as Zoicite fondled her.

Wanting to touch him, Serena's hand slid inside his black slacks and gripped his hard length, earning an aroused groan from the blond General.

As the Ferris Wheel moved once more, the couple parted to make it look as if they had never practically gotten it on in the box of Ferris Wheel.

Once the ride stopped and they got out, Zoicite grabbed Serena's hand and hauled her off to the always-empty hall of mirrors…

A\N: well, well, it seems our favorite couple are felling a bit 'hot' for each other, lol, well in the next chapter, you'll never think of the hall of mirrors the same way ever again, and you'll be seeing more of a jealous evil Endymion, well I'd like at the least five reviews before I update, well I love you all, Matta Ne!


	6. Mirrors of love

_Hey minna-san, I'm really sorry that this took so long, I have just had such horrible writer's block and I couldn't find the proper inspiration to write, then I got really sick on and off with a nasty stomach ulcer, alot just piled up that kept me from writing, but I am doing my best to amend that, just hang with me._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6- Mirrors of love**

Zoicite rested the fair princess of the moon upon the floor after he erected a barrier of power at the entrance to keep the world out, his ivy green eyes drank her in as he knelt down beside her, he couldn't believe that after all this time, he had finally gotten what he wanted, it seemed like a dream, only better.

"Serena, my princess…." He murmured softly, leaning down to let his lips brush her in the barest of caresses "Tell me… Tell me you love me… Tell me that Endymion could never love you the way I do… Tell me…"

The first thing that entered the mind of the young moon princess was shock and then confusion… She knew she wanted Zoicite, there was definitely desire… but love? Was possible for her to be sure or not how her true feelings so soon? Well, no sense in making her husband angry, she would love him in time anyway.

"I love you, Zoicite" Serena murmured softly, her eyes darkened with desire "Endymion could never love me the way you do, my strong handsome general, my golden protector"

A smug smile of masculity and pride slid across the general's sensual lips and he dove down to claim the mouth of the succulant princess, making her mind of a tangled mess of desire and pleasure.

* * *

_Alright, minna-san, that was the end of chapter 6, I hope you all liked it and will hang in there with me for chapter 7, I will try to have it in much sooner that I did chapter 6, I will really try very very hard to write more and faster._

_Well, Matta ne!_

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**

Endymion could not believe this, it just wasn't fair, he and Serenity were betrothed once, she should be his and she would have been his once more after he had become strong enough to overthrow Beryl and claim the world for himself, with the beautiful moon princess by his side, Zoicite would pay for throwing this 'wrench' into his plans, he was plotting even now as he stood outside the house of mirrors, his cobalt blue eyes narrowed bitterly with anger and resentment.

"Enjoy her beauty and elegance while you can, Zoicite…" Endymion murmured softly, a cruel smile curving his mouth "Because your time with her will end very soon"

Serena smiled at Zoicite as he crawled atop her body, their clothing long since removed, his hands drifted upon her body, caressing with passion and love, he was learning so much each and every day from this gorgeous princess, meeting her had introduced him to love, a beautiful and priceless treasure, at least, when it came from Serena it was.

"Zoicite…" Serena said with a warm smile "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking, my beautiful moon nymph…" Zoicite replied "That I am a very lucky husband to have such a beautiful and special wife, our love will be written in the stars for all to see and envy"

Serenia was touched by this sentiment, Endymion had never before said such passionate things to her, but she did not have long to marvel over this before Zoicite captured her lips with his, proceeding to make beautiful and passionate love to her right there before all the many walls of mirrors, reflecting their passionate dance of love and desire.

She could have never before imagined that anything could be so beautiful that tears would surface at the eyes, but this was such a thing, as he entered her and loved her, bringing her to heights of passion that the world around them could only hope to experience, she could feel him moving faster, deeper and harder as time went on and their passions rose higher and higher, her body felt as though it would explode into thousands of sensual sparks, she wanted more and more of this, it was just so perfect.

"Oh Zoicite" Serena murmured softly, breathing heavily in between cries of passion "You feel so good, I'm so close, are you?"

"Oh yes" Zoicite moaned, picking up speed, his hips thrusting harder and harder, deeper and deeper as fast as he could manage, he could feel it building up inside him, it wouldn't be much longer now "Ohhhhhh yesssss!"

Serena tilted her head back and cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist as he continued to thrust in and out her, she was teetering now on the edge of release, she just needed a little bit more…. THERE! Stars filled her gazed and blinded her as a release and which she had never known the likes of before crashed upon her, she could feel Zoicite shudder violently and hold still, something hot rushed inside her telling her that he too had found his release.

Zoicite lay there upon his princess panting wildly, grinning like a fool, that had to be so far their most passionate coupling, never before had he ever known such pleasure, he would have to take her like that from now on.

"Come now, my love" Zoicite panted softly, lazily strong her breasts "We must dress and return to the dark palace, Beryl will want us generals back very soon"

Serena was so exhausted and satisfied from their wildly passionate bout of sex, that she hadn't even thought to question him, she merely nodded and allowed him to help her stand and dress.

Serena found herself now pacing the bedchamber she shared with Zoicite, he had left in quite a hurry and seemed very anxious, almost excited, yet nervous whenever she started to ask him questions, he merely told her it wasn't the right time as of yet to discuss it with her but he would very soon, a very vague answer, but it was all he was willing to give her apparently at this point, it was useless to push the matter.

It was about two to three hours since arriving back from the carnival that Zoicite returned to their bedchamber, looking very eager and smug, Serena went to him immediately, pleading to know what was going on that he seemed so very anxious and excited.

Zoicite gripped her hands to his chest and replied with a satisfied grin "We are ready to take out the Sailor Soldiers, the earth will be ours, at last the time has come to attack… and win"

Serena pulled her hands out of Zoicite's and backed away, her sapphire eyes wide and filled with horror and betrayel, she shouldn't have been surprised, she knew Zoicite still worked for the bad guys, but that didn't stop the betrayel from hurting any less, she collapsed onto the bed as the back of her knees his the frame, she sat there staring at him until she finally spoke "This cannot be"

Zoicite stood there, his smugness gone replace with a grim expression, but unfortunately this displeasure was not about the attack on earth, it was about his wife's reaction to the news "You are one of us now, Serena, it is time to get used to the way things are around here, you are the wife of a Dark Kingdom general, now would be a good time to get a good handle on where your loyalty rests"

A tear slid down Serena's face as she murmured "What have I done…"


End file.
